The Heart Wants What It Wants
by rclassyqueen
Summary: Karena hati ini tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang ia mau. ALERT! Kalau tidak ingin baper dilarang membaca ff ini! Krn berdasarkan kisah nyata!
1. Prolog

Hai haiiiiii aku iseng nih mau nyoba ff yang agak galau(?) soalnya bosen sih sama ff yang seru gajelas gitu wkwk. Dan aku peringati jangan baper loh ya. Gatau baper? Coba cari dikamus mbah gugel(?) enjoy readers jangan lupa siapin tisu! Eits, buat ngelap airmata loh! Bukan buat bersihin... hmmmm... ingus(?)

**The Heart Wants What It Wants **

**by: rclassyqueen **

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ingat itu! **

**. **

**WARNING! Bagi kalian yang tidak mau terjerat perasaan kalian setelah membaca ff ini di sarankan jangan membaca. Karena author tidak mau menanggung kalau kalian semua jadi baper(?) **

**. **

**Enjoy Readers~!**

_When I was on, I was on stage_

_And I was thinking of.._

_I felt like i know_

_I know him though_

_And I know his heart_

_And I know what he wouldn't do to hurt me_

_But I didn't realize that_

_Feeling so confident, feeling so great about myself_

_And then it just be completely shattered_

_By one thing, by something so stupid_

_But then you make me feel crazy_

_You make me feel like it's my fault_

_I was in pain_

Aku, ya bisa dibilang gadis yang paling sabar dan selalu mengutamakan pasanganku. Aku selalu menuruti kemauannya, perkataannya. Asalkan ia bersamaku. Hampir 5 tahun kami bersama. Semua kujalani dengan tulus. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Meskipun ia selalu menyakitiku berkali-kali aku pun tetap selalu berada bersamanya. Dan kutahu, hatiku hanya untuknya. Dan ia pun begitu. Ia sangat mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku tidak mendengar apa kata mereka di luar sana tentangnya. Keburukannya, kehidupannya, masa lalunya, aku tidak peduli. Yang kutahu, lelaki yang kucintai sekarang tetap mencintaiku.

Haha, bodoh bukan?

Hari ini, 09 Oktober 2013. Ya, dimana seharusnya aku merayakan anniversarry ke-6 dengannya. Tetapi, hari itu hancur. Hancur karena aku tak tahan lagi dengan beban batin yang kuhadapi. Aku lelah mencintainya, aku lelah harus memperjuangkan kebahagiaan dengan sendirian. Ia tetap mengacuhkanku. Hingga sekarang. Hanya datang disaat ia butuh.

Mungkin kalian sebelumnya berfikir apakah ia selalu ada untukku? Jawabannya adalah...

**Tidak. Ia tidak pernah ada untukku dan selalu menyudutkanku sehingga semuanya adalah kesalahanku.**

.

Terdengar jahat bukan? Ya, lelaki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu jahat. Tidak mempunyai perasaan, dan bahkan hatinya mungkin terbuat dari batu es yang sangat-sangat beku. Sehingga aku tak bisa melelehkan hati dinginnya itu.

Aku menyerah dengan keadaan ini. Aku pun memilih pergi dengan kebimbangan yang masih ada hingga sekarang.

**Dan, karena hati ini tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang ia mau. **

_TBC _

Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya oke? Sankyuuuu~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

Langsung aja ya gausah ada pengarahan author hehe. Enjoy readers!

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

**by: rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! Ingat itu! **

**.**

**ALERT! Apabila kalian jadi baper bukan tanggung jawab author! **

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Eyeliner yang berantakan karena tangisan yang ia keluarkan berkali-kali. Dan kemudian ia merebahkan badan mungilnya di tempat tidur nya. Tanpa melepaskan sepatu nya ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

_Konoha's Bar_

"Sasuke, kau yakin dengan keputusan Sakura?", ujar lelaki dengan rambut kuningnya yang nyentrik. Ia kemudian meneguk segelas bir yang baru saja ia pesan.

Sedangkan lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya bisa terdiam bisu. Dengan gelas shampagne di tangan kanannya, ia menoleh kearah temannya.

"Tidak. Aku masih mencintainya"

_08 October 2013_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Gadis itu masih tertidur dengan piyama yang masih di kenakannya. Padahal seharusnya ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Sakura! Ino ada dibawah nak! Ayo bangun, sudah siang!", teriak sang Ibu dari bawah. "Tunggu sebentar ya, soalnya tadi malam Sakura pulang larut"

"Ah iya, Tak apa. Atau aku saja yang akan ke atas", ujar Ino dengan ramahnya.

"Oh ya silahkan", Ino pun tersenyum dan segera menuju kamar Sakura yang berada diatas.

CKLEK

"SAKURAAA! KAU MASIH TERTIDUR?!", teriak Ino dengan kencang dan membuat gadis itu tersontak kaget dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

BRUK

"HEI! BISA TIDAK KAU MENGECILKAN SUARAMU!?", ucap Sakura dengan badan yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Ia pun beranjak bangun dan siap-siap akan menghabisi sahabatnya itu.

"Aoa kau lupa? Hari ini kita harus mencari kado untuk Nanami! Besok kan dia ulangtahun!", jawab Ino tak kalah kencangnya. Sakura pun menepuk jidatnya yang lebar, eh salah, hehe.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Yasudah, aku mau mandi dulu", Sakura pun langsung menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Cih, melesat", lelaki itu kemudian menyalakan rokoknya lagi. Sudah hampir sebungkus rokok ia habiskan.

"Hei hei Shikamaru! Kau hampir menghabiskan sebungkus rokok lho. Jangan mentang-mentang kita sudah kuliah bisa seenaknya merokok!", ucap Chouji.

"Hah, masih mending aku merokok. Daripada Sasuke, hanya bisa meminum vodka, shampagne, wine", Shikamaru pun menoleh kearah temannya itu.

"Apa?", jawab Sasuke dengan polos.

"Hei hei. Sudahlah. Oh ya, besok Nanami mengadakan pesta. Sudah beli kado?", tanya Kiba.

"Ohiya, Nanami-san! Belum, bagaimana kita beli sekarang?", tanya Lee yang sedang mengerjakan essay dari dosen Jiraiya.

"Bukannya kau janji akan menyelesaikan essay dari pertapa genit itu?", jawab Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Tak apalah! Demi Nanami-san!", ujar Lee dengan semangat.

"Hahaha, bagaimana jadinya Nanami melihatmu di party nanti", jawab Neji dengan setengah tertawa.

"Mungkin dia belum masuk pun udah diusir! Haha", jawab Kiba. Dan kemudian mendarat sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Masih berjalan dengan mulus kan?", tanya Neji.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang berisikan wine nya di meja. "Masih"

"Apakah benar? Ku dengar kemarin dia di kampus nangis loh", jawab Neji dengan penasaran. Naruto, yang notabene adalah sahabat Sasuke dari kecil ikut penasaran apakah yang dikatakan Neji itu benar atau tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ia terjatuh", jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

.

"Teme, ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan padamu"

"Ukuran baju Nanami apa ya? H-hei! Jangan melamun! Aku kan sedang berbicara!", jawab Ino sambil memukul bahu Sakura.

"A-ah? Ah... Maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku lelah", jawab Sakura. Ino pun berkacak pinggang dan menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Setelah beli baju nanti, jelaskan padaku semuanya. Oke?"

Sakura pun mengangguk. "Hm"

_Konohagakuen Park. 15.00 PM _

"Nih", Naruto memberikan sekaleng bir kepada Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian membuka penutup kaleng birnya. "Kudengar, kau dan Sakura sudah mulai renggang. Benar bukan?"

DEG

Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan rasa tegangnya terhadap Naruto.

"Tidak. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin ia hampir bunuh diri karenamu"

DEG

Tahan Sasuke. Kau bisa mengatasi ini, gumamnya.

"Benarkan? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura?", tanya Naruto dengan serius. Nada bicaranya berbeda dari biasanya.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan tidak dapat membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu. Karena memang benar bahwa dia dan Sakura sedang berantem hebat. Karena keegoisannya dan hampir saja tadi malam Sakura melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Mengapa kau selalu tak pernah ada ketika ia membutuhkanmu? Dia sangat mencintaimu. Jarang ada wanita seperti Sakura yang bisa bertahan denganmu selama ini"

"Jangan hanya karena keegoisanmu kau harus membuatnya ia makin menjauh dan makin membencimu. Malah, dia makin mencintaimu"

"..."

"Sasuke, kau boleh dingin terhadapnya. Tetapi, kau tidak boleh menyudutkannya dalam masalah yang kalian berdua hadapi. Ingat, kau tidak boleh menyakiti seorang wanita walau hanya sekecil kerikil. Kau ini sahabatku. Dan Sakura juga sahabatku. Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap saudara bagiku. Jangan mentang-mentang kau dewasa bisa melakukan semua hal yang kau suka. Buat apa kau memilikinya apabila hanya karena keinginan sesaat?"

"..."

"Ku beritahu sekali lagi. Minta maaf kepada Sakura. Sekarang. Katakan padanya bahwa kau salah. Tidak usah membawa bunga atau apapun. Datang kerumahnya dan akui kesalahanmu"

.

.

"Dobe, terimakasih", Sasuke menghapus airmatanya dan segera bangkit menuju rumah Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Teme", jawabnya dengan tersenyum

"Sakura, ayo ceritakan semuanya padaku!", jawab Ino dengan penasaran. Hampir 3 jam Sakura tidak mau berbicara soal masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakuraaa, separah inikah kau dengannya? Oke kalau kau tidak ingin cerita. Temui Sasuke dibawah dan maafkan ia. Mungkin memang hatimu lelah. Tetapi, beri ia kesempatan untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Dan buktikan bahwa kau tetap mencintainya. Janji?"

Sakura menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

DING DONG

Suara bel telah berkali-kali bunyi. Namun sang penghuni rumah tidak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

"Duh siapa sih malam-malam begini datang kerumah?", Sakura pun keluar menuju pintunya.

"Yaa sebentar"

CKLEK

Ia mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan kulit yang seputih porselen dengan rambut yang berantakan. Dan juga wajah yang berantakan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Lelaki ini kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang nampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Sakura"

Ia kemudian berlutut dihadapan kekasihnya itu.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole, I miss you"

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia bingung harus menjawab apalagi. Sudah sering ia berkata seperti ini terhadapnya. Dan ia kemudian memaafkannya. Sekarang berbeda dengan dulu.

"Bangun. Tatap wajahku"

Sasuke pun kemudian berdiri dan menatap wajah Sakura. Ia tahu gadisnya sudah lelah terhadapnya.

"Buat apa kau selalu berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau yang bilang kepadaku kemarin bahwa aku menganggu hidupmu?"

Sasuke pun terdiam.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun"

"..."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi Sasuke. Ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau tahu, hampir saja nyawa ku melayang karenamu? KAU TAHU TIDAK?!"

"..."

"Kau ini manusia atau iblis? Aku ini kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun! Aku rela kau sakiti berkali-kali karena aku sayang dan cinta padamu!"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, aku juga punya batas kesabaran. Kau kira aku bisa memaafkanmu seperti dulu?"

"Sakura, aku tahu aku salah tapi-"

"PERCUMA KAU MINTA MAAF SASUKE! HATIKU SAKIT MELIHATMU SELALU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI INI!"

Tangisan pun mulai pecah dari Sakura. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan beban batin yang ia tanggung selama bertahun-tahun. Hatinya lelah. Sangat lelah. Dan ia pun tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke kemudian memegang tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Ia pun menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menangis dihadapannya,.

"Sakura, aku berjanji. Demi Kami-sama, kau dan kehidupanmu aku akan berubah. Aku mengakui semua kesalahanku. Aku memang lelaki bodoh yang tak seharusnya kau pertahankan. Tetapi, kau tetap mempertahankan aku. Kau gadis terhebat dalam hidupku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh. Demi Kami-sama, aku mau berubah dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi. Apakah kau mau memaafkan aku, Sakura?"

.

.

.

Ia menepis tangan Sasuke. Dan, rasa kecewa muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku. Aku lelah. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

DEG

"Sakura, aku mohon. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku janji akan berubah demi kau dan Kami-sama", jawab Sasuke dengan memohon.

"Maaf. Aku kecewa denganmu. Selamat malam"

BRAK

Pintu pun tertutup dengan kencanngnya. Sasuke tersungkur ke depan pintu rumah Sakura. Lututnya lemas mendengar perkataann Sakura.

"Sakura..."

Dan seketika image Uchiha yang terkesan dingin itu luntur. Airmatanya pun mengalir.

"Hiks... Sasuke-kun... Ma-maafkan aku... Hiks..."

_TBC _

Cupcup Sakuuu jangan sedih sini sini author pelukk

Saku: *peluk author*

Author: Jangan nangis lagi yaa, kita karokean saja! ayo!

Saku: *senyum* ayo!

Sasu: Hey aku bagaimana?

Author: Urus saja dirimu sendiri! :p

Sasu: Author sialan! -_-

Oke reviewnya jangan lupa ya! Sankyuuuu!


	3. Chapter 2

Hai hai semuanyaaaaa terimakasih udh mau baca ffku ini hihi hayooo siapa yang baperan baca ff ini? Jangan ada yang baperan dooong eh tapi gapapa sih soalnya ini dari pengalaman pribadi author hehe xP yaudah deh kita lanjut saja ya. Dan ini adalah endingnya. Jangan sedih, ntar ada sequelnya! Okeee enjoy readerss:3

**The Heart Wants What It Wants **

**by: rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! Ingat itu!**

**.**

**ALERT! Apabila kalian jadi baper jangan menyalahkan author!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

_09 October 2013_

Awan hitam telah menyelimuti pagi di Konohagakure. Menurut pemberitahuan cuaca, hujan akan turun dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari ini. Banyak penduduk yang sedang membuka lapak di pinggir jalan segera membangun tenda supaya dagangan mereka tidak kebasahan. Para pekerja dan pelajar sudah mempersiapkan payung atau jas hujan untuk menghindari tubuh mereka dari hujan nantinya.

Tetapi, ada awan hitam yang menyelimuti hati seorang gadis berambut cherry-blossomnya. Tatapan mata Emeraldnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Dan seharusnya sekarang ia sedang merayakan anniversarry ke - 6 nya bersama sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengambil handphone nya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Kemudian, menekan tombol angka yang sepertinya adalah nomor telepon sang sahabat, Ino Yamanaka.

TUUUUT

_"Moshi-moshi? Ada apa Sakura?"_

"Aku... putus dengannya"

.

_Uchiha's Mansion _

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya tampak terlihat lesu. Ya, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura akan memutuskan hubungan yang ia jalin selama 5 tahun.

"Sasuke, ini sudah siang. Apa kau makan?", ucap sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Nanti saja Kaa-san", jawabnya pelan.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar sang bungsu Uchiha dibuka oleh Ibunya. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan anak kesayangannya ini. Dari kemarin, ia tak pulang selama 3 hari. Dan Mikoto sempat mendengar pertengkaran hebat antara sang anak dan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

Sang ibu pun menghampiri anaknya yang masih tertutup oleh bed cover yang berlambang kipas itu.

"Sasuke, jangan pura-pura. Ayo ceritakan pada Kaa-san, semuanya"

Sang pemilik nama kemudian membuka matanya dan segera bangun dengan malas.

"Apa yang perlu kujelaskan?", tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hm", Mikoto tersenyum. Sasuke pun tambah bingung melihat perlakuan sang Ibu.

"Mengapa Kaa-san tersenyum?", tanyanya lagi.

"Sakura, gadis yang baik. Kau rela mengejarnya hingga pada akhirnya ia luluh padamu. Dan, mengapa kau selalu menyudutkannya?", sang Ibu kemudian mengelus rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke.

"Hn", Sasuke terdiam.

"Nak, wanita itu seharusnya bukan disakiti. Melainkan di sayangi, dimengerti. Mungkin kamu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tetapi, hargailah dia. Ibu dengar beberapa hari yang lalu kamu bertengkar dengannya di depan rumah"

DEG

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura sempat berkunjung kerumahnya. Ia ingin melihat Sasuke. Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Bahkan mencarinya saja tidak. Dan Sasuke kemudian mengusir Sakura dari rumahnya yang mengakibatkan pertengkaran hebat.

_Flashback_

_DING DONG _

_Sakura memencet bel rumah milik Keluarga Uchiha berkali-kali. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang keluar. _

_"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak ada dirumah? Hm. Sebaikanya aku pulang saja" _

_Sakura pun mundur perlahan dan segera pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Tetapi, lengan mungilnya tertahan oleh sesosok lelaki dengan rambut yang dikuncir. _

_"Loh? Itachi-senpai?", ucap Sakura dengan kaget._

_"Gomen, tadi aku kira orang iseng. Ayo masuk, Sasuke ada didalam", jawab Itachi. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. _

_Itachi kemudian mengambil minum untuk Sakura dan memberikan kepadanya. _

_"Ini. Diminum dulu. Aku akan memanggil Sasuke", Sakura kemudian mengangguk dan Itachi langsung pergi ke kamar Sasuke. _

TOK TOK TOK

_"Sasuke, buka pintunya!", teriak Itachi. Sasuke yang sedang bermain XBOX nya langsung membuka pintu dengan kesalnya. _

_"Ada apa sih?!", ucap Sasuke dengan kesal._

_"Kau ini. Sakura ada dibawah", jawab Itachi._

_"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Suruh dia pulang" _

_Itachi mengangkat alis kanannya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tumben dia tidak mau bertemu Sakura. _

_"Hei, dia sudah menunggumu hampir 2 jam. Kau ini gila atau apa?", ucap Itachi._

_"Hah, ya", Sasuke kemudian berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang tamu. _

_"Hmm", Sakura melihat-lihat bingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding. Terlihat Sasuke kecil sedang menaiki sepedanya dengan gigi yang masih berantakan. _

_'Hihi. Sasuke-kun lucu', gumamnya. _

_Tiba-tiba bungsu Uchiha menghampiri Sakura. Dengan tatapan dinginnya ia menatap Sakura. _

_"Mau apa kau kesini?"_

_Sakura yang sedang fokus melihat pigura foto menoleh kearah pemilik suara. Tatapannya berubah menjadi senang. _

_"Sasuke-kun! Syukurlah, ku kira kau sakit atau ada yang terjadi denganmu!", Sakura berdiri dan berlari memeluk Sasuke. _

_"Hn", jawabnya dingin._

_Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menatap sang kekasih yang sepertinya tak suka dengan kedatangannya. _

_"Maaf apabila aku menganggumu. Tetapi, aku merindukanmu", ucap Sakura dengan pelan. _

_Sasuke hanya memandang gadisnya itu dengan tatapan tak peduli. Ia merasa gadis ini adalah penganggu kesenggangan waktunya. _

_"Sasuke-kun. Aku membutuhkanmu. Mengapa kau tak pernah ada ketika aku membutuhkanmu?", tanya Sakura dengan wajah sedihnya. _

_"Masih ada Gaara yang lebih peduli daripada aku"_

_Setelah mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. _

_"Gaara?", tanyanya lagi. _

_"Ya", jawab Sasuke dingin. _

_"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Gaara. Dia hanya teman jauhnya Sasori nii. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbo__-__"_

_"Teman jauh? Kulihat kau bersama dia kemarin. Di perpustakaan" _

_Sakura semakin tak mengerti dengan omongan Sasuke tersebut._

_"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Aku kemarin kan sedang dirumah Ino. Memangnya yang berambut pink sepertiku hanya aku?", Sakura mulai menampakkan wajah paniknya. _

_"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbohong denganku?", tanya Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bersama dengan Gaara kemarin. Aku berada dirumah Ino. Ini kuberikan buktinya kepadamu", Sakura kemudian membuka handphonenya dan menunjukkan fotonya dengan Ino yang sedang membuat kue. Tertera tanggalnya, 05 October 2013. _

_"Tuh. Kemarin aku berada dirumah Ino. Masih tak percaya? Sasuke-kun. Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?", tanya Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _

_"Bisa saja tanggal itu diganti"_

_"Aku tidak mengganti tanggalnya! Benar dan demi Kami-sama! Aku berada dirumah Ino kemarin, Sasuke-kun!" _

_"Hah. Pandai sekali kau memanipulasi kebohonganmu. Lebih baik kau keluar dan tidak usah mendatangi rumahku lagi. Memalukan" _

_PLAK!_

_"Sakura?! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" _

_"Kau yang apa-apaan! Mengapa kau selalu menyudutkan ku?! DEMI KAMI-SAMA AKU TIDAK BERSAMA GAARA KEMARIN! AKU BERSUMPAH!" _

_"Terserah kau sajalah. Dan sepertinya menganggdeng Gaara itu enak ya? Hn?"_

_"Sasuke-kun. Maksudmu apa?!" _

_"Kau menggandeng tangan Gaara ketika kau berada di pusat perbelanjaaan hari Sabtu. Benar bukan?"_

_"Itu kekasihnya. Tsubaki Momozomi!" _

_"Hahaha, mulai berbohong kau ya. Oh atau mungkin itu nama palsumu?" _

_"Sasuke-kun. Kau ini kenapa?! Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Gaara. Dia teman jauh Sasori-nii dan kekasihnya memilik rambut yang sama sepertiku. Cukup?"_

_"Pergi. Aku muak melihatmu"_

_"SASUKE-KUN! KAU BOLEH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADAKU. TAPI, MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENUDUH AKU JALAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN?! KALAU KAU BOSAN DENGANKU LEBIH BAIK AKHIRI SAJA HUBUNGAN INI!" _

_PLAK! _

_"Sa... Sasuke-kun?" _

_'Apa yang aku lakukan?' _

_"Sa-sakura... aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku"_

_Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu mulai menjerit ketakutan. _

_"MENJAUH DARIKU! SASUKE-KUN! KAU TEGA!", Sakura kemudian pergi keluar dengan tangisan yang makin menjadi. _

_Sasuke pun terjatuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. _

_"Apa yang barusan kulakukan?" _

_End of Flashback _

"Kaa-san melihat ketika kamu menampar Sakura. Ayahmu sama sepertimu, ketika ia emosi ia bisa saja menampar Kaa-san. Tetapi, ia tidak menampar Kaa-san"

"..."

"Sasuke sayang. Kau menyesal atas perbuatanmu kali ini? Hm? Jawab pertanyaan Kaa-san"

Sasuke pun menatap sang Ibu. Seketika ia melihat Sakura berada didepannya.

"Ya, aku menyesal", Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pergi dan temui dia. Minta maaf padanya", jawab Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak berhasil"

Mikoto pun berfikir. "Bukannya nanti malam Nanami, teman smp mu ulangtahun?"

Ia langsung menoleh kearah sang ibu. "Lalu?"

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Datang. Tunggu Sakura hingga datang. Apabila ia bersama sahabatnya, ia sudah menghiraukanmu. Dan, apabila ia sendiri. Ia mencarimu"

_Haruno's Apartement. _

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya sang receptionist.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasorii. Ini aku, Sakura", jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Ah, Nona. Silahkan. Ia berada dilantai 9"

Sakura kemudian tersenyum. "Arigatou"

"Nii-saaaan!", teriak Sakura dari luar kamar sang kakak, Sasori.

"Yaaaa, tunggu sebentar", ia kemudian membuka pintu dan mendapati sang adik sudah berada didepan kamarnya. "Ah, tumben. Ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu", jawab Sakura.

"Haha. Iya", Sasori kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Ia melepas sepatu bootsnya dengan heels yang berukuran 8cm.

"Huah. Pegal kakiku", ucap Sakura.

"Haha", Sasori kemudian duduk di sofanya. "Ada apalagi kau dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura kemudian mengambil segelas air dingin di kulkas. Mengacuhkan perkataan sang kakak.

"Haruno Sakura. Kakakmu sedang berbicara"

"..."

"Ya sudah. Aku mau tidur dulu"

"Aku. Putus"

**TBC **

Maafkan kalau kata-kataku agak sedikit berputar-putar-_-v jangan lupa reviewnya oke? Sankyuuuu!~

-classy


	4. Chapter 4

Akankah Sakura datang sendirian di acara Nanami? Atau bersama Ino? Atau sama sekali tidak datang? Dan benarkah Sasuke masih mengharapkan Sakura? Tunggu kisahnya dan ini adalah bagian yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan para readers!~ Stay tuned!

**The Heart Wants What It Wants **

**by: rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! Ingat itu!**

**.**

**ALERT! Apabila kalian menjadi baper jangan salahkan author! **

**.**

**Enjoy~~**

Flashback

_Sakura kemudian mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas di kulkas. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang kakak. _

_"Haruno Sakura. Kakakmu sedang berbicara"_

_"..."_

_"Ya sudah. Aku mau tidur dulu" _

_"Aku. Putus" _

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
_The future that we hold is so unclear_  
_But I'm not alive until you call_  
_And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
_You might be right but I don't care_  
_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
_But the heart wants what it wants_

"Aku. Putus"

Sasori yang baru saja berdiri kemudian menoleh kearah sang adik yang masih menatap jendela apartemennya. "Apa? Apa aku salah dengar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Nii-san"

Sasori kemudian menghampiri sang adik. "Hei, cerita kepadaku"

"..."

Sasori menarik lengan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disofa. Sang adik hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti perkataan sang kakak. Sasori pun menatap sang adik yang masih terdiam. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia benar-benar tertekan.

"Sakura. Aku ini kakakmu. Aku tak mau melihat adik kesayanganku ini menderita. Ceritakan semuanya. Apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padamu?", Sasori menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura. Sasori sangat menyayangi adiknya. Lebih dari apapun. Meskipun ia harus rela mengorbankan nyawanya, yang terpenting sang adik bahagia.

"Tidak, Nii-san. Aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Sakura. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Aku tahu senyummu itu palsu"

Kali ini Sasori tahu, Sang adik sengaja menyembunyikan semuanya. Karena udah banyak derita yang ia tanggung selama pacaran dengan Sasuke. Dan, kemudian airmata dari gadis cherry blossom itu keluar dan makin deras. Seakan menjawab semua keluh hatinya sekarang.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Nii-san disini", Sasori kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sungguh, ia akan menghabisi Sasuke.

BUAGH

Naruto memukul lelaki yang berada didepannya. Ia terkejut mendengar perkataan sang sahabat, Sasuke bahwa ia telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"KAU INI GILA TEME?!", teriak Naruto dengan kesalnya. Muncullah darah dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hei hei! Tenanglah, Naruto! Sasuke, ceritakan semuanya pada kami!", ujar Kiba yang sedang menahan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menghabisi dia!", jawab Naruto dengan marahnya. Kiba, Chouji dan Lee menahan Naruto yang benar-benar marah. Sedangkan Sasuke, dibantu oleh Neji untuk berdiri dan segera menceritakan semuanya.

"Hey Naruto! Tenang! Sasuke akan menceritakannya semuanya! Sekarang ceritalah!", ujar Neji kepada Sasuke.

Mereka semua membentuk lingkaran. Sasuke berhadapan dengan Naruto. Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan tatapan onyx milik Sasuke terlihat lemah.

"Begini, Kemarin. Setelah Dobe memberiku saran. Aku langsung menuju rumah Sakura. Karena tidak ada kendaraan, terpaksa aku menaiki kendaraan umum"

_08 October 2013, 22.09 PM_

Sasuke's POV

Setelah aku mendengar nasihat Dobe, aku sadar. Aku memang salah. Dan setelah dari taman, aku segera pergi menuju rumah kekasihku, Sakura. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan buru-buru. Karena hari sudah hampir malam aku takut apabila gadisku sudah tertidur.

Dan sialnya aku tidak membawa motor.

Aku menunggu di halte bis dekat taman. Tak lama aku menunggu, bis datang menjemputku dan segera membawaku ke rumah Sakura.

Hatiku tergesa-gesa memikirkan apa jawaban dari Sakura. Aku sudah mengecewakannya hampir setahun. Cemburu dalam hubungan itu wajar bukan? Dan bodohnya, cemburuku berlebihan.

Sejak kejadian hari Sabtu kemarin. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku merasa bodoh sebagai lelaki ah tidak pria. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki bersikap kasar adalah salah satu ciri khas para kaum lelaki. Dan, perilaku yang ku tunjukkan kepada Sakura adalah salah besar. Aku menamparnya. Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan selama hidupku. Bagaimana bisa tanganku ini menampar seorang gadis yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya?

Perempatan jalan sudah ada halte. Dimana bis ini akan berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, bis terhenti dan aku segera keluar dari bis untuk segera menuju rumah Sakura yang tak jauh dari sini.

Aku berlari dengan kencangnya. Tak peduli keringat yang ku keluarkan dan nafas yang terengah-engah karena tenagaku yang dikeluarkan terlalu banyak. Demi hubunganku, dan demi gadisku, Haruno Sakura.

Tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu tingkat aku memberhentikan diri didepan rumah ini. Ini rumah gadisku, Haruno Sakura. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu yang tertutup rapat. Kuharap gadisku belum tidur.

DING DONG DING DONG

Aku menekan bel berkali-kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Apakah Sakura sedang pergi? Kemana? Tidak mungkin ia akan pergi semalam ini? Makan malam keluarga? Mungkin.

DING DONG DING DONG

Masih tidak ada jawaban

DING DONG DING DONG

Aku yakin Sakura pasti ada didalam. Dan aku memutuskan mengetuk pintu. Dan, ketika aku melangkah pintu itu terbuka.

Sesosok gadis dengan mata emeraldnya yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Seakan tak percaya bahwa aku yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Syukurlah, gadisku menyebutkan namaku. Dan puncaknya, aku berlutut dihadapan kekasihku.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole. I miss you"

Hening.

Apakah Sakura terkejut atau memang bingung dengan sikapku? Ah, yang jelas aku sudah minta maaf pada-

"Bangun. Tatap wajahku"

Suaranya. Benar-benar serius. Dingin. Terpaksa aku bangun dan segera menatap gadisku ini.

Kuperhatikan setiap wajahnya. Ia sangat tersiksa denganku. Aku tahu ia sangat ingin memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Tetapi, aku tetap memaksanya untuk tetap terus bersamaku. Hingga pada akhirnya, gadisku lelah dan kecewa terhadapku.

"Buat apa kau selalu berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau yang bilang kepadaku bahwa aku menganggu hidupmu?"

DEG

Kepalaku agak terasa pening. Ya, aku ingat. Ketika hari Sabtu ia berkunjung kerumahku, aku berkata seperti itu.

_"Pergi. Aku muak denganmu. Dan kau mengangguku" _

Kata-kata itu kemudian muncul difikiranku. Bodoh kau Sasuke. Bodoh!

Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apalagi. Seakan aku diputar balik oleh keegoisanku sendiri. Gadisku sudah menatapku dengan kesal. Dia mulai berkacak pinggang dan melontarkan kalimat lagi.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun"

Kami-sama. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Kupandang wajah gadisku dan-

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Ya, Kami-sama. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua! Aku memang bodoh dan tidak bisa menjaga gadisku! Pukul aku Sakura! Sepuasmu!

"Kau tahu, hampir saja nyawa ku melayang karenamu? KAU TAHU TIDAK?!"

Ya, aku tahu Sakura.

Flashback

_Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas. Setelah kejadian Sasuke menamparnya, ia pergi begitu saja. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menamparnya. Sebuah kejutan yang sangat menyakitkan. _

_Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri jalanan, Sakura menyebrang dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tak peduli apakah dirinya akan mati atau bagaimana. Dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya. _

_Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi sudah melayangkan klakson kepada Sakura. _

_"MINGGIR HEI!" _

_Sakura dengan lemah tersungkur jatuh. Ia memejamkan matanya dan..._

_._

_._

_GREB_

_Tubuhnya kini berada disebuah pelukan seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Naruto. _

_"Hei! Lain kali jangan biarkan temanmu tidur dijalanan!", teriak sang sopir truk. Ia menghiraukan sang sopir dan yang jelas Sakura selamat. _

_"Sakura-chan", ucap Naruto dengan lemah. _

_"..." ia masih terdiam dalam pelukan sang sahabat. _

_"Apa... yang telah Sasuke... lakukan padamu?" _

_"..." ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan seketika pandangan gadis itu gelap. _

_Sakura pingsan. _

_"Sakura-chan!" _

_End of Flashback_

Back to Sasuke's POV

Aku masih menatap gadisku. Bibirku masih kelu untuk mengucapkan perkataan kepadamu.

"Kau ini manusia atau iblis? Aku ini kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun! Aku rela kau sakiti berkali-kali karena aku sayang dan cinta padamu!"

Ya, Sakura aku memang iblis. Maafkan aku Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku juga punya batas kesabaran. Kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu seperti dulu?"

DEG

Tidak. Takkan kubiarkan.

"Sakura, aku tahu aku salah tapi-"

.

"PERCUMA KAU MINTA MAAF SASUKE! HATIKU SAKIT MELIHATMU SELALU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI INI!"

Maafkan aku Sakura. Kau sudah kehabisan kesabaranmu.

Oh tidak. Gadisku menangis. Kami-sama, tolong aku.

Aku memegang tangan mungil gadisku dengan lembut. Aku akan mengucapkannya. Semuanya. Kami-sama, tolong pegang janjiku ini.

"Sakura, aku berjanji. Demi Kami-sama, kau dan kehidupanmu aku akan berubah. Aku mengakui semua kesalahanku. Aku memang lelaki yang tak seharusnya kau pertahankan. Tetapi kau tetap mempertahankan aku. Kau gadis terhebat dalam hidupku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh. Demi Kami-sama, aku mau berubah dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakamu lagi. Apakah kau akan memaafkan ku, Sakura?"

Kutatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Semoga kau memaafkanku, gadisku, Sakura. Aku pasrah dengan jawabanmu. Yang terpenting aku mengaku salah.

.

.

Ia menepis tanganku. Oh tidak, Kami-sama, tidak mungkin. Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungki-

"Entahlah, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku. Aku lelah. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kami-sama! Tidak mungkin kan? Aku pasti salah dengar?

"Sakura, aku mohon. Aku mohon berikan aku satu kesempatan sekali lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan padamu sekali lagi. Aku janji akan berubah demi kau dan Kami-sama!"

Sakura, apa kau tega kepadaku? Aku mohon padamu, Sayang.

.

"Maaf. Aku kecewa denganmu. Selamat malam"

DEG

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sakura! Kumohon jangan! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa-

BRAK

Oh, Kami-sama... Aku... Tidak... Percaya... Ini...

Kakiku terasa lemas dan tak kuat untuk berdiri tegak. Dan, akhirnya aku tersungkur dan menangis.

Sakura...Maafkan aku...

End of Sasuke's POV

"Ah, hm, begini saja. Nanti malam kan party nya Nanami-san, bagaimana kita semua datang. Sekaligus membantu kau kembali dengan Sakura?", ujar Lee.

Semuanya berfikir.

"Ya, aku setuju", jawab Shikamaru. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Dan hanya Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau setuju?", tanya Kiba.

"Hn", Naruto kemudian berfikir. Dan...

.

"Aku setuju"

Teman-temannya merasa lega mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sasuke pun juga. Kemudian Sasuke-

"Tetapi, apabila keadaan berbalik, kami tidak akan mengambil resiko. Apapun itu"

Kiba, Lee, Neji dan Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke kemudian angkat bicara. "Aku setuju"

"Deal. Jam 7 kita berangkat menuju pesta Nanami"

_09 October 2013, 18.00 PM _

"Sakura, kudengar hari ini Nanami akan mengadakan pesta?", ucap Sasori yang sedang menyuci piring.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Sakura yang matanya masih fokus kearah televisi.

Sasori mematikan keran air dan melepaskan sarung tangannya. "Kau tidak datang?"

Sakura hanya diam dan tetap fokus terhadap acara yang ia saksikan.

"Hm", Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Pasti malas bertemu Sasuke'

"Sakura, meskipun Sasuke sudah menjadi mantan kekasihmu. Sebaiknya kau datang ke acaranya Nanami. Ino barusan mengirimkan aku sms bertanya kau dimana. Dan kuberitahu saja ia ada diapartemenku"

Sakura menoleh dengan terkejut. "Kenapa Nii-san memberitahu kepadanya?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?", jawab Sasori santai. Ia mengambil cookies yang berada dimeja makan.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku sedang pergi jauh! Nii-san! Kau tega!", teriak Sakura dengan kesal.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tega kenapa? Tidak mungkin kakaknya datang tetapi adiknya tidak?"

Sakura menaikkan alis kanannya. Maksudnya apa?

"Hah? Nii-san diundang juga? Sejak kapan Nii-san kenal dia?", tanya Sakura dengan bingung

Sasori berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Sakura dengan tatapan yang agak sedikit evil.

'Jangan-jangan...', gumam Sakura.

"Kau tahu kan, gadis yang kutaksir ketika aku SMP?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, lalu?"

Sasori menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap lurus kearah televisi.

"WHAT? NANAMI?"

"Hei! Jangan berteriak!", ucap Sasori sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Huh!", Sakura mendengus kesal dan tetap melanjutkan menonton televisi.

Sasori kemudian terkekeh melihat sikap adiknya yang manja. 'Dasar manja', gumamnya. Ia pun kemudian berdiri dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Nii-san tidak memaksamu datang. Ino diantar oleh Sai. Jadi itu terserah padamu. Nii-san akan berangkat dengan Deidara-nii", Sasori memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

'Should i?'

_Nanami's Party, 19.02 PM_

Naruto bersama temannya, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee dan Shikamaru tiba. Chouji tidak bisa datang karena urusan keluarga.

"Ingat perjanjian", ucap Neji kepada temannya.

"Ya. Aku ingat", jawab Sasuke dengan dingin. Ia segera berpencar menuju teman lainnya yang sedang bermain kartu. Sementara itu, Naruto diam-diam mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke.

'Semoga saja, Teme dan Sakura akan bisa kembali lagi. Meskipun harapannya kecil', gumam Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Diangkat tidak?", tanya Sai yang masih mengendarai mobilnya.

"Tidak. Aduh bagaimana ini?", jawab Ino dengan panik.

"Mungkin ia ingin menenangkan diri. Tidak usah dipaksa", ucap Sai.

Ino masih terlihat panik. Ia takut sahabatnya melakukan diluar dugaan. Tiba-tiba, Sai memegang tangan Ino.

"Sayang, kau tahu? Fase dimana ketika ia sedang putus cinta sebenarnya ia masih punya harapan lebih terhadap Sasuke. Hatinya masih bimbang. Dia lelah karena emosi semata. Hatinya masih bingung apakah ia harus benar-benar melepaskannya. Sakura itu sangat mencintai Sasuke. Apabila seseorang masih mencintai kekasihnya, ia pasti akan membuat keputusan. Bukan dari logika, melainkan hatinya. Dan apa yang dirasakan Sakura adalah, ia tahu hatinya menginginkan apa yang ia mau dan ia miliki. Percaya padaku. Sakura sahabatmu bukan? Percayakan semua padanya. Oke?"

Ino yang tadi masih mengkhawatirkannya mulai perlahan menurun. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, aku percaya padanya"

Sasori kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapih. Sedangkan sang adik masih merebahkan tubuhnya disofa sambil menonton televisi.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Ah, pasti itu Deidara. Sakura, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga apartemen ya", ucap Sasori.

"Iya", jawa Sakura pelan. Sasori tersenyum lalu menghampiri adiknya. Ia mencium kepala sang adik kemudian berbisik.

"Keputusanmu ada dihatimu"

Sasori kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan pintu tertutup rapat. Sakura kemudian mengganti posisinya. Logikanya mengatakan untuk tidak datang, tetapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus datang. Ia tahu ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, emosinya kini masih menjalar dilogikanya. Memang sangat susah apabila seseorang sedang bertarung antara logika dan perasaan.

Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Sakura.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala.

Badan mungilnya kini berada disebuah meja rias yang ukurannya sedang. Ia menatap wajahnya yang menurutnya 'kacau'. Ia termenung. Semuanya sudah tak terkendali. Ia bingung harus mengikuti logika atau feelingnya.

Dan, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Uwaah! Sasori-senpai! Tak kusangka kau akan datang!", ucap Nanami dengan senangnya. Sasori pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis yang berada dihadapannya.

"Haha. Pasti kau senang kan?", tanya Sasori.

"Sangat! Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Ohiya, dimana Sakura?"

Sasori kemudian menoleh kearah tamu lainnya. Seakan mencari dimana sang adik berada. Padahal ia tahu dimana keberadaan sang adik.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak pergi denganku", jawab Sasori yang masih menatap keramaian tamu.

Nanami menyenggol sikut Sasori. Ia mendengus kesal. "Kalau tidak pergi denganmu buat apa kau mencarinya!"

Sasori kembali melihat Nanami. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Hehe, benar juga"

Nanami hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar aneh', gumamnya.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat(?) di pipi Nanami. Dan semburat merah kemudian keluar dari birthday girl, Nanami.

"Sa..Sasori-senpai?", tanya Nanami bingung.

"Otanojubi omedetou, Nanami", Sasori tersenyum. Dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Nanami.

"Aishiteru"

Sasuke masih asik bermain kartu dengan para anggota Akatsuki. Ia sudah 2 kali menang melawan Nagato dan Zetsu.

"Haha aku menang!", ia kemudian meneguk gelas yang berisi champagne.

"Sial! Kalah telak aku!", ujar Zetsu.

"Haha, kau tahu. Adikku ini pandai bermain kartu! Habislah kalian dengannya!", ujar Itachi.

"Huh, dasar Uchiha!", jawab Zetsu ketus.

"Ohiya, dimana Sakura? Bukannya kau selalu bersama dengannya?"

Sasuke yang menunjukkan wajah senangnya kemudian berubah menjadi wajah yang dingin.

"Ah maaf. Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali!" ucap Yahiko.

"Yaaa ayo!"

Semua tatapan menuju kearah seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ia akan datang. Dan padahal, kabar dirinya dengan Uchiha sudah menyebar. Mereka sudah yakin bahwa ia tidak akan datang.

Ternyata dugaannya meleset.

_You got me sippin' on something_  
_I can't compare to nothing_  
_I've ever known, I'm hoping_  
_That after this fever I'll survive_  
_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_  
_Strung out, a little bit hazy_  
_Hand over heart, I'm praying_  
_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

Kiba yang sedang mengambil soda melihat kedatangan Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

'Dia datang', gumamnya.

Sakura pun mengambil segelas soda yang berada disebelahnya. Kemudian mencari dimana Nanami berada.

"Loh? Sakura?", ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Sakura!", ucap Tenten.

Gadis itu merasa tersebut namanya kemudian menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Ayo gabung!", ajak Temari. Kemudian gadis itu menghampiri teman-temannya yang berkumpul.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang", ujar Tenten.

"Demi Nanami aku datang. Haha", jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?", tanya Temari. Sakura kemudian tersenyum lalu meneguk segelas soda yang ia bawa tadi.

"Sakura, kalau kau tidak sanggup jangan dipaksakan", ujar Ino.

Ia menaruh gelasnya dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya.

"Karena hatiku tahu apa yang aku inginkan", ia kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
_The future that we hold is so unclear_  
_But I'm not alive until you call_  
_And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
_You might be right but I don't care_  
_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
_But the heart wants what it wants_

Ketika para anggota Akatsuki yang sedang asik bermain kartu, seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Senpai"

Semua anggota menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Sakura?", ucap Sasori. Ia tersenyum kearah Nii-san nya yang sedang bermain kartu dengan anggota lainnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo gabung!", ajak Kakuzu.

"Iya", Sakura kemudian bergabung dengannya dan duduk berada disebelah Sasuke.

Ia merangkul pinggang Sasuke dan dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan ciuman yang mendarat di dahinya oleh Sasuke.

"Aku kira, kau benar-benar akan serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin", ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Hm", Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu senyum yang ia tunjukkan kepada Sasuke adalah senyum palsu.

"Ayo Sasuke, kau masih ingin bermain kartu tidak?", ujar Yahiko pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kalian saja. Aku akan memperhatikannya"

Yahiko mengangguk dan kemudian membagikan kartu kepada yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba, Ino datang bergabung dan duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Sakura, kudengar Sasuke sedang mengadakan perjanjian dengan Naruto", ucap Ino sambil berbisik.

"Perjanjian apa? Katakan padaku diluar"

Sakura mencoba berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

GREB

"Mau kemana?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan pada Ino", jawab Sakura pelan.

"Jangan lepas dariku", Sasuke kemudian menaruh kepalanya didahi Sakura. Dan ia kemudian mencium pipinya. Ino yang melihat itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura. 'Waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat'

_You got me scattered in pieces_  
_Shining like stars and screaming_  
_Lightening me up like Venus_  
_But then you disappear and make me wait_  
_And every second's like torture_  
_Hell over trip, no more so_  
_Finding a way to let go_  
_Baby baby no I can't escape_

"Naruto. Sakura datang", ucap Kiba yang baru saja tiba mengambil soda untuk teman-temannya.

"Ya, aku lihat"

Keramaian dari acara ulangtahun Nanami mulai memuncak karena Yahiko dan Tobi menyanyikan lagu dengan suara yang agak pas-pasan. Terdengar gelak tawa dari teman gengnya, Kisame, Zetsu dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Tetapi, tidak bagi Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang ia kenali. Salah satunya Karin. Karin memang dulu sempat menyukai Sasuke ketika masih berada disekolah menengah, tetapi ia tahu Sasuke lebih mencintai Sakura ia memilih mundur.

"Hei, sudah lama tidak bertemu!", ucap Karin pada Sasuke.

"Ah, Hai", Karin mendekat kepada Sasuke dan segera cipika-cipiki. Yang kebetulan juga ada Sakura disebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya", Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura masih termenung diam.

"Hei, kau kenapa?", tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak", dan tersenyum.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura. Mungkin ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sekarang takut kehilangan Sakura. Atau ada maksud lain?

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
_The future that we hold is so unclear_  
_But I'm not alive until you call_  
_And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
_You might be right but I don't care_  
_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
_But the heart wants what it wants _

_._

_The heart wants what it wants_

"Naruto-kun. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan kehebohan Yahiko-Tobi kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Dia tak apa", Naruto tersenyum dan merangkul Hinata.

Hinata tahu betul bagaimana pacarnya menyembunyikan rahasia darinya. Sakura dan Hinata bersahabat semenjak ia masih kecil. Sakura selalu menceritakan apa yang sebenenarya yang telah ia lakukan dan ia alami. Tetapi, setahun belakangan ini Sakura tidak pernah cerita apapun terhadap Hinata.

"Sayang, aku serius", ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang berbeda.

Naruto tahu keadaan Sakura sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin bahwa Hinata, kekasihnya dan juga sahabat Sakura khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

"Hahaha, itu tadi lucu sekali!", ucap Kisame yang masih tertawa geli.

"Hahah! Bagus!", ucap Tobi dengan tertawa juga.

Semua anggota Akatsuki tertawa dengan lepas. Ya, agak sedikit menghibur pesta Nanami yang hampir membosankan.

"Ayo sudah lanjutkan tadi kita bermain sampai dimana", ujar Kakuzu.

Mereka semua kembali bermain kartu. Sembari bermain kartu, Sasori memantau adiknya yang masih bermesraan dengan Sasuke.

'Kalau kau bukan adik dari sahabatku, habis kau!'

Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke. Ia ingin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari keluar dengan tangisannya. Ia sudah tidak kuat berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru"

Sakura pun tersenyum dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

_This is a modern fairytale_  
_No happy endings_  
_No wind in our sails_  
_But I can't imagine a life without_  
_Breathless moments_  
_Breaking me down down down_

Sakura tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup menahan semuanya. Ia kemudian mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mau kemana? Disini saja", ucap Sasuke dengan nada memohon.

"Lepaskan aku. Kita akhiri saja kepura-puraan ini"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. "Apa? Pura-pura?"

"Iya. Lepaskan aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan menjalaninya", Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang tadi dipegang oleh Sasuke.

Lelaki Uchiha itu kemudian bangkit dan menahan Sakura untuk pergi. Sepasang mata kemudian mulai memperhatikan ada yang tidak beres dengan pasangan itu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi", ucap Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

"Buat apa aku harus bersamamu? Aku lelah, Sasuke-kun. Kita memang sudah putus. Buat apa dilanjutkan"

Ucapan Sakura membuat para pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan terkejut.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengenggam lengan gadisnya.

Tapi, benar menurut Naruto. Keadaan berbalik. Ia menepis genggaman Sasuke

"Jangan pernah hubungi aku. Mulai hari ini, we're not us. But stranger. Permisi", Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan semua teman-temannya yang berada diacara Nanami.

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
_The future that we hold is so unclear_  
_But I'm not alive until you call_  
_And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
_You might be right but I don't care_  
_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
_But the heart wants what it wants (x4)_

Ia kemudian melangkah keluar dengan tangisan yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Kali ini ia benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya. Batinnya sudah lelah terhadap siksaan yang mendera hatinya. Hatinya sangatlah terluka. Dan mungkin ia yakin ada seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dihatinya. Atau mungkin, tidak sama sekali.

Sakura keluar dengan wajah yang sudah bebas dari tekanan yang ia alami. Seketika ia masalahnya hilang begitu saja dan ia tak harus memikirkannya kembali.

Tetapi, hatinya masih benar-benar bimbang. Sepertinya. Dalam waktu dekat ia akan tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

**Karena hatinya tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan apa ia mau. **

**FIN**

Akhirnya tamat juga! Huh, sedih ya haha. Hayoo jangan baper ya readers cupcup wkwk. Ini ff pertama yang aku tamatin XD sisanya blm tamat. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya oke! Sankyuuuuu~~

-classy


End file.
